


1476

by dishchicken



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, assassin Leo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishchicken/pseuds/dishchicken
Summary: 一些从未发生的事
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 4





	1476

**Author's Note:**

> 刺客Leo，实际上和原设没什么大区别

“请您稍等，”玛利亚·奥迪托雷歉意地说，“我已经派人去叫他了。”  
她在我面前从善如流地坐下。奥迪托雷夫人是我见过的最可亲的女人，她绝不允许客人孤独又无聊地被留在会客厅里打发时光，这有损一个女主人的名誉和尊严——尽管我认为自己已经受到了最周到的款待。  
“真抱歉，”她又重复了一次，皱起眉，“埃齐奥一定又出去胡闹了。这样下去也不知道他什么时候才能接手他父亲的工作……”  
“他是个精力旺盛的孩子。”我微笑起来，捻着一缕掉落的头发。奥迪托雷家最大的两个男孩恶名远扬，你可以去佛罗伦萨随便哪户人家打听，做父母的一定会摇头叹息，而年轻人们却心驰神往。他们是少女黑暗房间里的情人，酒馆里的明星，夜鸟们的宠儿，父母教导他们的孩子时都会说，你呀，不要学那奥迪托雷家的那两个小无赖！  
“过于旺盛，”玛利亚摇摇头，我却从她的语气里听出几分宠溺，“简直是乔瓦尼年轻时候的翻版。希望他也继承了他父亲事业上的才华。”  
“他不会让我们失望的。”我真诚地答道。  
“谢谢你，大师——”玛利亚似乎没有说完，但是她打住话头，侧耳倾听。然后她的脸上露出了笑容。  
“他来了，感谢上帝，这次他们没有遇到麻烦。”  
我循着她的视线看向门口。推开门的是安妮塔，奥迪托雷家的女仆，脸蛋像苹果一般红扑扑的，我们谈话里的主角就跟在她后面，脸上的笑容还来不及掩饰，就被他的母亲看得一清二楚。他看到了玛利亚的眼神，尴尬地轻咳一声，换上一副更庄严的表情。安妮塔低着头匆匆出去了，男孩走到我们面前，一副准备任由他母亲责备的模样。  
“说过多少次了，不要逗安妮塔。”玛利亚严厉地说，“她经不住你那套把戏。”  
“对不起，妈妈。”男孩老老实实地道歉，但我预感这绝不会是他的最后一次犯错。我用余光看到他好奇地打量我，于是决定暂时不和他对上视线。果然，他马上用明显是想转移话题的口吻说道，“啊，这位是——”  
“莱奥纳多·达·芬奇，”他母亲的声音立马变得柔和了，“大师，这就是我的儿子，埃齐奥·奥迪托雷。”  
我与埃齐奥的第一次正式会面就这样发生了。他用那双棕色的眼睛静悄悄地观察我，甜蜜的棕色，像滚烫的、流动的糖浆，目光里没有恶意，纯粹是小兽一样天真无邪的好奇。诚然，我不是第一次见到埃齐奥（我确定有几次他曾从我的屋顶经过），但这是我第一次如此近距离地看他。哦，没错，他就是那种会使自己的父母感觉受到眷顾，让心胸狭窄的母亲嫉妒得发狂的美丽孩子。这个狡猾的小家伙，他一定清楚自己的优势所在，为此他穿了一条紧得夸张的裤子。  
“达·芬奇先生会给你画一幅肖像。”玛利亚警告地瞟了他一眼，因为他似乎忍不住想要开口说话，“——作为你的十七岁礼物。”  
“你瞧，”她转向我说道，“我们已经为他请了三四位画师了，没有一个能坚持一星期以上。别看这孩子花言巧语，他在折磨人这一方面和在讨姑娘欢心上一样拿手。”  
埃齐奥苦起脸，一双小野兽似的眼睛无辜地眨巴，我立刻知道他的母亲说的句句属实。我不得不让目光落向别处，免得他看出我的忍俊不禁；从这时候起，我就开始把他视为一位可爱的年轻人了。他又怀疑地审视了我一会儿（我假装不在意他的眼神），似乎在心里叹了一口气，终于接受了他母亲加给他的命运。  
“我同意。”他无可奈何地回答，玛利亚向他严厉地微笑。“如果他给你惹麻烦，尽管告诉我和乔瓦尼。”她又对我说。  
我点点头，忍住笑意，因为埃齐奥多少因为这番话有点蔫头蔫脑。我想告诉他，让他大可放心，我绝不会因为受到气血方刚的男孩一时头脑发热的冒犯就向他的父母检举他的不端行为。更何况，我是那么地爱他蜜棕色的瞳仁里跳动的青春火焰，他与酒神相似的感性的嘴唇和衬衫遮掩下那匀称年轻，精心塑造的胴体。我不能抵御描绘他的诱惑，更不想冒失去他的风险。  
“太好了，奥迪托雷先生。”我轻快地说，脑子里飞快地搭建着背景和构图，“我们不妨明天黄昏见，我的工作室就在离这里不远的地方。”  
他连忙说他知道那个地方在哪，一副迫切要证明他的可靠的模样。玛利亚扬起眉毛，终于给了他自由。我们目送他如释重负的背影穿过门框，消失在关上的门板背后。玛利亚叹了口气。  
“辛苦你了，大师，竟要你在百忙之中抽时间应付一个为所欲为的年轻人。”  
“我很愿意为奥迪托雷家族效劳。”我笑了一声，“至于埃齐奥……我想我已经开始喜欢上他了。”  
“我很高兴你这么说。”玛利亚报以微笑，“噢，我和乔瓦尼太想留下他现在的样子了，你知道，在他接受他的家族使命之前。”她苦笑，”有时候我真希望他能永远远离那些事情。”  
“我理解。”但男孩们总要长大，我在心里喃喃自语。但当我结束与女主人的闲聊，站起来向她告别之后，我才发现，我真实的心愿竟然与她的完全相同。

我敲敲门。门开了，探出一个金色的脑袋。  
“是你——欢迎，埃齐奥，欢迎。”他把门拉大放我进去。  
我一时无法描述我的眼睛看到的景象。我以为我误入了一个巫师的炼金药房，或者随便什么古怪又迷人的神秘地方：桌子上堆满小小的骨架，玻璃罐子里泡着奇形怪状的组织，它们像臃肿的畸形水母一样悬浮在各种颜色的液体里；工作台上杂乱无章地散落着稿纸和模型，一个画架摆在角落里，上面有一张粗略的草稿。我眼花缭乱，东张西望，把礼仪之流忘得一干二净。  
“想看就看吧。”莱奥纳多·达·芬奇轻而易举地揭穿了我，尽管他正忙着把新的帆布钉上一块画板，“好奇心是一份可贵的财富。”  
他直起腰，把一绺金发别到耳后。他盯着我看的眼睛深邃得不可捉摸，兼具热情与冷淡，智慧与感性，仁慈和残忍。后来我才知道，那是与大海相似的特性，海洋既养育又谋杀，既柔和又暴烈，但它本身天真而纯粹。莱奥纳多是个大海一般的人。  
但当他温和地笑起来的时候，所有幻想都像暴露在阳光下的雾气一样瞬间消失了。我开口说：“那么大师——”  
“莱奥纳多。”他纠正道，微笑着。  
他宛如一块红炽的火炭，精神气就像火星似的从他身上迸发，就连他到处走动忙活的样子都因为他的活力而显得可爱。他让我坐到模特坐的椅子上，然后蹙着眉头叫我抬高胳膊或放松肩膀。折腾了一会儿他依然不满意，干脆亲自过来调整我的姿势。他的手比我想的要温柔。等他回到画板后面，我发现他用来画画的竟然是他的左手。  
我们在画笔摩擦画布的沙沙声中沉默了一会儿，足以摧毁我的无可救药的无聊又卷土重来。于是我忍不住问道，“莱奥纳多，”  
“嗯？”他的脸挡在画板后面。沙沙沙，沙沙沙。  
“你真的只是一个画家吗？”  
那双蓝眼睛若有所思地从画板后看了我一眼，“不，我有很多兴趣。”他漫不经心地说，“但是我得谋生呀，不过如果你感兴趣的话……”  
“我感兴趣。”我毫不犹豫地说。除此之外我不知道还有什么能打发画像时枯燥乏味的时光。  
莱奥纳多又看了我一眼，这一次似乎有点惊讶，但是同时兴高采烈。“真让我吃惊，埃齐奥。”  
他讲了起来。我的目的达到了，他向我描述的东西是我闻所未闻的，而且我怀疑在整个佛罗伦萨是否能找出一个像他一样的人，如此擅长自然和机械的一切。他向我介绍浇铸金属雕像的方法、提高效率的铸币机、不用支撑物的桥，肌肉如何带动运动、胎儿与母体共用的灵魂和流在山川间的地球血液；他把这一切归根于“第一推动力”。令人钦佩的是，他在滔滔不绝地做这番精彩讲演的同时，握着画笔的左手一秒也没有停下。  
我的眼睛渐渐沉起来。一来春日的下午总是舒适又困乏，二来莱奥纳多的声音让人安心，这二者的结合产生了与热水浴相似的效果。我在春日的温暖之中下沉，根本不知道他讲了多久，又分享了多少他的奇思妙想，但听到自己名字的时候我从椅子上滚了下来。我揉着脑袋抬起头，莱奥纳多正无奈地看着我，手中的画笔不知什么时候已经放下了。  
“抱歉，呃莱奥纳多——我不是故意的——”我无力地解释道。我是在什么时候睡着的？也许是在他讲到改进的大炮的时候……  
“没什么。”他迅速用理解的口气说，“我很容易沉浸在自己的世界里。事实上，”他叹了口气，“如果真的有人认真听，我才会觉得奇怪。”  
“别这么说，莱奥纳多。”我的脑子还没有完全反应过来，“你是个天才。”  
莱奥纳多笑了。“我开始相信你母亲的话了。”他说道，也不知道指的是哪一部分。我心虚起来，不确定他是不是原谅了我的无礼；但他站起来，把画板转给我看，上面是肖像的底稿，确实画的非常不错；而在画布的角落里，有一个只有寥寥几笔却十分传神的小人，穿着我的衣服，仰着头靠在椅背上呼呼大睡。 

我看向莱奥纳多，莱奥纳多耸耸肩。  
“抱歉，我……嗯，没有忍住。”他在我的目光下努力憋住笑，“我可以把这一幅重新画一遍，就当是我送你的十七岁礼物。”  
我欣然同意。他看看窗外，说天色不早了，绘画的最佳时机已经过去。确实，现在的天空是暗沉的玫瑰色，街上换上了夜班守卫，已经有窗口透出了橙色灯光。如果不介意的话，莱奥纳多说，请我明天在相同的时间来他的工作室，他好继续今天的工作。  
“跟你一起很愉快。”他真诚地说，蓝眼睛闪闪烁烁。噢，该死的。  
第二天，我在相同的时间去了工作室；然后是第三天和第四天。费德里科惊讶地在早餐桌上嚷嚷起来的时候，我才发现我已经连续去工作室七天了，却依然浑然不觉。回想起来，我大概并不能真正跟得上莱奥纳多跳跃的思维，但是他对万物的热爱使我吃惊且着迷。而我信任他的另一个原因是，从在会客厅里见他第一面起，他在我的秘密视野之中就是最明亮的蓝。我的视野，我的秘密，我只告诉过费德里科和父亲。在这里万物以独特的色彩呈现它们的立场，我的兄弟是蓝色，帕齐和他的手下是深红色，克劳迪娅随着她的心情在蓝色和淡红之间变换；凭此我了解在她面前什么时候可以开开玩笑，什么时候还是沉默为好。但莱奥纳多，他的身上闪烁着和他眼睛一样的蓝。  
于是在第一周，我和莱奥纳多·达·芬奇成了朋友。

第二周之后埃齐奥开始叫我莱昂，他开年轻人们的玩笑，用对付他母亲的手段哄诱我，我通通一笑置之。  
于是当乔瓦尼随口问起我对他二儿子的感觉时，那些画面立马生气勃勃地浮现出来。但是我说出口的却是：“他跟你很像。”  
乔瓦尼苦笑：“在一些不应该的方面是这样。”  
“他很聪明，聪明到足以继承你的生意。”我衷心地说道，“他的哥哥也教了他不少。”  
“如果你指的是胡作非为和肆无忌惮。”他微笑道，“不，他缺少的是苦难。他因为自己打赢了几场街头混战就骄傲自大，却不曾经历足以指引他一生的惨痛教训。”  
“他会让你吃惊的。”我说。  
乔瓦尼摇摇头： “你要把他宠坏了，莱奥纳多。”  
他的话在当天下午就得到了印证。埃齐奥来的比平时都要晚，他皱着脸一屁股在平常的椅子上坐下，自以为他掩藏得很好，但是不断抽搐的嘴角立刻出卖了他。在我的威逼下，他不情愿地解开衬衫，露出一个包扎得极为拙劣的伤。  
这个下午的大部分时间都被我用来给他清洗伤口和重新包扎上了。我不得不教他如何做正确的应急处理才能避免感染和更糟糕的并发症，以免他有一天不明不白丢掉性命。我还告诉他城里哪些医生是可靠的，哪些不比巫师好上多少。他开始时心不在焉地听着，但表情渐渐变得惊讶，最后成为最糟糕的崇敬。  
“可是你怎么会懂这些？”他无限崇拜地问道，“你是个画家——”  
“有许多额外兴趣的画家。”两个月内三次濒死的那种。  
他毫无疑心地笑起来，接受了我的说法。好 吧，这句话毕竟算是一个事实，但是我隐隐担心等埃齐奥知道一切之后会如何反应：他的身世，血统和使命是一份沉重的礼物，家族遗传的诅咒。这个诅咒要他用血肉来喂养，他将作为他家族的伪装行走在晨昏之间；对外他会是受人尊敬的银行家埃齐奥·奥迪托雷，而在黑暗无光的夜里，在据点，在熟悉他身份的人面前，他属于兄弟会。  
“对了，莱昂。你上次不是想要在活人身上研究肌肉吗？那你正好可以用我。”埃齐奥的声音打断了我的思绪，“就当是治疗的报酬。”  
我愣了一下。他迅速脱下刚穿回去的衬衫，露出他显然引以为傲的身体，动作非常熟练，我敢肯定他不止一次地干过和其他男孩比较肌肉来满足虚荣心的蠢事。但是他的身材确实无可挑剔，少年意气风发的面孔和健美的身躯使他看起来像那些从潮湿的地底重见天日的雕像，一个复活的古代异教徒，肌肉是柔软的大理石。看他的表情，他已经理所当然地把我的贪婪理解成艳羡了。  
我让他坐在原地，立刻抓起一张纸。他很乐意地听任我摆布，一会儿抬起胳膊，一会儿转动肩膀，尽情展示着他年轻的身躯。我得承认他美极了，是那种你看到一颗健壮的碧绿小芽或第一次撕开猎物的小狼崽时感觉到的美。他用甜蜜而狡猾的棕色眼睛看着我，说他可以把下身的衣物也脱掉。不等我同意或反对，他就蹬掉靴子，退下长裤，爬上沙发。  
“慢慢看吧。”他满不在乎地说。  
我直觉他在做一件危险的事，自己却毫不知情。他像一只趴伏的大虎皮猫一样任我触碰，抚摸，以感受肌肉的收缩和舒张。只有碰到某些地方的时候，他会痒得笑出眼泪，一边笑喘一边要我停下。  
“下周我要去一趟米兰。”终于闹累了之后，我告诉他，“所以恐怕我们的进度得搁置了。”  
“去做什么？”他侧卧在那，闭着眼睛，在我的指令下屈起手臂。  
“有一些麻烦，以前的委托人的，我得去处理。”  
“噢，莱昂。”他半睁开眼，阳光照得它如琥珀一样晶莹，“我看到你在我父亲的办公室里跟他谈话了。”  
我没有料到这个。“那是工作上的事。”我含糊不清地回答，“我与你父亲谈了你。”  
“你可不要把今天的事告诉他。”他变了一个谄媚的声调。  
我眯起眼睛：“那是怎么回事？”  
他的脸突然涨红了。“维耶里·帕齐。”他怒气冲冲地说，“他侮辱你，说你是肮脏的罪犯。这个无耻的杂种，婊子养的——”  
如果我没有及时制止，还真不知道他会用什么词来辱骂帕齐和他的家族。尽管那些区区的侮辱无法伤害我，但当我意识到我被我的受保护人保护了的时候，我感到啼笑皆非。  
“我知道你绝不只是个画家，莱昂，但我相信你。”他平静下来说。我相信你，这是他第一次说这句话，“去米兰吧。嘿，不过不要太久，不然我会跑到米兰去把你找回来完成我的画——”  
“是，阁下。”我揶揄道。然而这也是我的愿望，我担心佛罗伦萨并不安全，哪怕洛伦佐·美第奇庇护着这座自由城邦。  
在第二个星期，我如约前往米兰收拾残局，而埃齐奥的父亲则奉洛伦佐之命连夜赶往威尼斯，去追查刺杀加来亚佐·斯福尔扎的凶手。

“他绝对不是画家。”  
“哦？就因为他上次叫你举着胳膊结果第二天你连梯子都爬不上去？”  
埃齐奥踢了我一脚，没把握好力度。我叫了一 声，轻轻踹在他的小腿上。  
“莱奥纳多是怎么忍受你的，埃齐奥？”  
“莱昂——”  
“可怜的莱昂，”我拿腔作调地啧了两声，“被你漂亮的脸蛋蒙骗。”  
埃齐奥翻了个巨大的白眼。“我是说莱昂他——”  
“你怎么总是叫他莱昂，我都怀疑你坠入了爱河……”  
“费德里科！”他大吼一声。我笑嘻嘻地举起双手，示意他可以开始演讲了。他瞪了我一眼，警告我不要胆敢再打断他。噢，我的小弟弟就是这么平易近人。  
“我在他的桌上看到了一把古怪的刀刃。”他飞快地说，唯恐我再插嘴，“嗯……更像机关。或许可以戴在前臂上。画家可不该有这种危险的东西。”  
“噢，埃齐奥，他可以拥有任何东西。”我不耐烦地回答他，“如果你想要，你也可以拥有一套画笔什么的。”  
“可是——”  
“好了，亲爱的弟弟，我爱你。现在快出去吧，等我忙完这些差事就来找你。”  
他不情不愿地出去并重重地带上了门。也难怪他会对袖剑起疑，我对莱奥纳多会把这东西扔在工作台上丝毫不感到奇怪。反正他的巧手完全在一天内能造出一把新的。实际上，父亲的袖剑也是他修理的，他要我等莱奥纳多回来就把坏掉的袖剑给他送去。但到现在为止，莱奥纳多似乎仍然被绊在米兰。  
就连父亲也是前天晚上才回到家，带着一个差点刺穿他心脏的伤和断裂的袖剑。母亲在屋里给他疗伤。我认识到父亲的秘密已经岌岌可危是在僧侣带着佣兵冲进房子的时候，我向他们怒吼，希望父亲听到争执的声音。  
他听到了。我冲进屋子，看到母亲正悄悄把一块布盖到带血的敷料上，而父亲已经不见踪影。我怒斥搜查者们，要他们滚出我家的房子。等那些暴徒们走了，我才发现被他们推搡得撞到桌角的腰疼得要命。  
“埃齐奥在哪？”母亲问我，担心着他被伤害。  
“在跟姑娘约会吧。”我咬牙。也多亏了他不在家，否则或许我还要多操一份心。  
“他没有几天无忧无虑的时光了。”母亲叹息道。  
她是对的。父亲安排埃齐奥到十七岁再成长，但是形势的急剧恶化让他的愿望成为了预言，我恐怕这成长会来的太剧烈，也太痛苦。我誊抄着父亲的信件，把它们塞进信封，加上双头鹰的蜡封。刺客的召集令。它们将会被送到我们的各个盟友手上，告诉他们敌人在行动，我们反击的时刻随时到临。  
阿尔贝蒂·乌贝托。我在信封上抄下这最后一个姓名，然后丢下羽毛笔，伸了个懒腰。和鸽笼打交道的活通常是埃齐奥去干，而用不着我来操心。我找到他的时候，他正身陷一场混战之中，我冲过去，从背后给了他的对手狠狠一拳。  
“真慢。”他咧嘴笑起来，为此差点挨了狠狠一记。他恼火地转过身，冲袭击者的脸挥去一拳头，让那人痛嚎着倒在地上。  
直到帕齐恼羞成怒地宣布撤退，他们的人立刻跑得无影无踪，留下一地痛苦呻吟的伤兵。我向埃齐奥眨眨眼，他立刻心领神会，我们一起动手把这些人搜刮了个干净。等我付清给医生的钱来治疗埃齐奥那道可怕的伤疤之后，我们竟还有余钱去酒馆小酌一杯。  
所以这天晚上，当我们站在教堂的塔顶，银亮的月光倾泻而下时，我发自真心地许愿生活就是如此：没有古老得早已记不清源头的纷争、势在必行的死亡，只有月光与阒无一人的佛罗伦萨之夜，正如此时此刻，我与埃齐奥所享受的生活一般。  
第二天，父亲在他的办公室里见了我。  
"莱奥纳多的信到了，他说不久后就能回到佛罗伦萨。残页已经破译了，那似乎是一种武器的设计图，等他回来就能制造。"  
"他一定有够兴奋的。"我微笑道，"等他回来，我会去交接。"  
他点点头：“告诉他一切小心，佛罗伦萨并不太平。”  
“说到这个，”我踌躇了一会儿，还是觉得应该把昨晚的事告诉他，"维耶里·帕齐似乎对他父亲的事耿耿于怀……"  
我父亲扬起眉毛。"所以你和你弟弟跟他们干了一架。"  
"他侮辱了我们的家族！"  
"我们不会因为言语灭亡。"他的语气里没有责备，反而有一丝自豪"就算知道维耶里·帕齐是圣殿骑士我也不会感到奇怪，但是你们还是小心为好。尤其是埃齐奥，他对此一无所知。"  
“您打算什么时候告诉埃齐奥？”  
他忧愁而严肃地看着我。  
“是时候了。”  
我还没来得及说话，就听到前厅传来喧哗的声音：女人的尖叫，铁靴践踏石头地面，重物被推倒的声音，粗重的咆哮。我惊恐地意识到那声尖叫听起来像克劳迪娅。我想打开门冲出去，而父亲已经站了起来，手扶上腰间的佩刀。他眉头紧蹙，告诉我把剑取出来。  
我抽出剑，横在面前，手心冒着冷汗，几乎握不住剑柄。尽管父亲教导我战斗的技巧，但我从未参加过真正的战斗。现在那曲绝望的交响中加入了孩子的哭声和争吵声，我知道他们已经找到了培德鲁秋和妈妈。埃齐奥呢？埃齐奥会被他们抓住吗？我看向父亲，他也显得迷茫，愤怒而痛苦。  
门被撞开了，克劳迪娅被推进来，她一路都在反抗，那尖叫就是她发出的。她向我奔来，脸上还带着泪痕。我把她拉到身后，怒火熊熊燃烧。十几个士兵在她身后挤进书房，剑和弩一齐对准我们；珍贵的书籍被粗鲁地扔到地上，被靴子碾过，撕碎；墨水瓶掉到地上，脏污了父亲的地毯。从这群强盗里走出一个人，一个我们所熟悉的人，本应该待在监狱里腐烂的人。  
“乔瓦尼·奥迪托雷和费德里科·奥迪托雷，”弗朗切斯科·帕齐带着嘲讽的笑容宣判，“我宣布你们因叛国罪受到逮捕。”  
“无稽之谈。”父亲凝视着他。  
“我们掌握了确切的证据，你们会在明天受到审判。”弗朗切斯科嘲弄道，扫视着房间，“另一个小崽子不在巢里？反正他也逃不过全城通缉。”  
“你永远也抓不住他。”我嚷嚷道。外面传来母亲撕心裂肺的声音，克劳迪娅在发抖，我看到父亲忧心忡忡地往外瞥了一眼，但是他依然稳稳当当地握着剑，不让任何人靠近我们。弗朗切斯科笑了。  
“不用担心，年轻人。”他说，“你们会团聚的。”  
埃齐奥，这样的成长确实太迅速和残酷了。我想，而我能做的唯有祈祷他的翅膀远离牢笼。几天后我看见他在人群之中载浮载沉，奋力呼喊，我就知道他已经继承了家族的意志，并且将背负它踽踽独行。

我来晚了。  
等我赶回佛罗伦萨的时候，我听到全城都在谈论今天早上的绞刑。那几个词语使我头晕目眩，奥迪托雷，叛国罪……他们叹息连最小的孩子都没被放过，心知肚明这个家族只是又一场斗争的失败者。但是他们还提到一个名字，那个逃脱了绞刑架的次子，曾经骄傲的人尽皆知的男孩……那个埃齐奥·奥迪托雷。  
我知道我必须赶在城市守卫之前。我在小巷里找到他时，他正在与一个守卫对峙，没有发现自己已经被身后的十字弓瞄准。我在弩箭能穿透埃齐奥的后心之前扑过去，让十字弓瞄准天空发射的同时割开了弩手的喉咙，然后用那张十字弓夺走了第二个警卫的姓名。埃齐奥惊跳起来，兜帽狼狈地堆在脖子边。  
“是我。”我举起双手。  
“莱奥纳多……”他盯着我，剑尖慢慢垂了下去，“……你是刺客。”  
“一直都是。”我说，“我来得太晚了，埃齐奥……”  
他摇摇头。我将他揽过来抱住他，他的脸埋在我的肩膀上，我感到那里被打湿了一小块，但我没有说出来。  
“我看着他们被绞死，就在刚才，在我面前，”他闷声闷气地说，“对不起，莱奥纳多，可是我……我——”  
我把他搂的更紧了一点，让他不要再说话。我心痛地看到他已经穿上了他父亲的长袍，奇迹般地，那身袍子在他身上非常合身，宛如一个命运的暗示。我知道他已经当不成银行家，他甚至已经失去了自己的生活。他父亲为他准备的道路已经分崩离析，而命运自有她的安排。  
他从我的怀里挣扎起来，眼圈有点发红。但他棕色的双眼已经不像蜜糖。那是一双疯狂，绝望而无限哀伤的野兽眼睛，这是我第一次看到他露出这么凶狠的眼神，仿佛他能活生生地撕碎那双眼睛里映出来的所有东西。  
“帮我修好我父亲的东西，莱奥纳多。”他说，“教导我，指引我。莱奥纳多，我恳求你帮我复仇。”  
我唯有报以沉默，我知道自己别无选择。他固执地盯着我，等待我的回答。在那样执著的目光下你不忍心说“不”来再次伤害他支离的心。只有他敌人的血才能浇灭那样你死我活的仇恨，因为他如果不能杀掉他的仇人，就会因那样激烈的仇恨而死。  
从他的双眼里，我已经几乎看不见那个初见的男孩了。他暴烈地拔节，像鹰拔下自己的喙爪，而几星期前他的父亲还在担心他因为缺乏磨难而一事无成。  
我点了头。几小时后我在工作室根据新破译的图纸修好了埃齐奥的袖剑，现在它要比被他父亲使用时更加灵巧而坚固。他试着伸缩了几次。他天赋异禀，尽管是第一次使用，但那刀刃在他手中就像他身体的部分一般灵活。在离开之前，他再次拥抱了我。  
“那幅画没办法完成了。”他挤出一个勉强的笑。  
“你可以再来。”我亲吻他的脸颊，“随时都可以，埃齐奥。等你完成复仇，或者任何你愿意的时候。”  
“那么你会时不时受到打扰的。”他的笑容扩大了一些，现在它看起来像真正的笑容了。  
“你确实擅长。”我笑了。他露出一个顽皮的表情，向我挥挥手，突然就消失在了一群拥挤着路过的行人里，再也看不见他的踪影了。  
那幅未完成的画像还在原来的地方。我于是回到它身边，端详它，衣着华丽的埃齐奥·奥迪托雷从画里向我微笑；双眼还未上色，但我记得它们浓情蜜意的样子。这是一个黄金时代的少年的画像，一个未曾经历苦难的男孩，埃齐奥·奥迪托雷，他说得对，这幅画无法完成了。他或许能够继续做我的模特，但我无法描绘一个不再存在于世上的孩子。  
“晚安，埃齐奥。”我喃喃说着，把画抛进火里，看着火焰渐渐爬上画中人的脸庞，然后将他吞噬，就像噩运吞噬祂选定的牺牲品一样。昔日的幽灵在火中高呼，但它最终还是化为灰烬，了无声息了。  
我决定等埃齐奥做完他的事。等到那时，我会给他画一幅新的肖像。


End file.
